


of sparrows and cool ranch doritos

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Shift over, Zuko hangs up his apron and turns around to find Sokka leaning against the counter with an enormous blue bag of Doritos in his hands.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Kudos: 43





	of sparrows and cool ranch doritos

**Author's Note:**

> day 20 of chemical christmas - swallow! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram

Shift over, Zuko hangs up his apron and turns around to find Sokka leaning against the counter with an enormous blue bag of Doritos in his hands.

“Want some?” he asks, holding out a chip. When he sees Zuko pause, he adds, “It’s cool ranch. I got the big bag so we could share.”

Zuko blinks and takes the chip, taking a miniscule bite. “Thanks.”

“No problem, babe.” Sokka grins and pushes off the counter, falling into step beside Zuko easily as they set off towards the door, arms linking together. “Wanna sit outside?”

Finishing his chip, Zuko nods and pushes open the door, making his way towards one of the many tables placed outside as Sokka crunches happily beside him.

At the table, Sokka puts the bag of chips on the table before dragging a chair closer to Zuko’s, then frowns. Bemused but content, Zuko closes his eyes. The sunlight is a nice break from the fluorescents of the shop, and Zuko basks in the light for a moment.

Then there’s a weight on his lap and Zuko’s eyes blink open to find Sokka seated sideways on his lap with a shit-eating grin on his face. Zuko huffs out a laugh and leans forward the barest bit to give Sokka a brief kiss, arms coming up to circle the other’s waist.

“You going to eat some chips?” Sokka asks, grabbing the bag off the table. “I can’t eat all of these by myself.”

Zuko laughs and accepts a handful of chips. “Yeah, sure.”

There’s a chirp from the floor, and Zuko glances down to find a tiny brown bird below the table. Sokka looks down, too, and crushes a chip in his hand.

“Let it rain!” he whoops, dropping the crumbs. The bird chirps again as Zuko looks back up to give Sokka a fondly amused smile. Sokka catches his eye and smiles, dropping another chip. “Do you wanna help?”

When Zuko shakes his head, Sokka shrugs and presses a kiss to Zuko’s cheek then resumes dropping chips on the ground. Smile still on his face and arms still holding Sokka close, Zuko closes his eyes and listens to the chirping of the birds.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr! (warning: sideblog)
> 
> @ brits dont murder me for using chips instead of crisps
> 
> a v short one bc the works from the past 2 days add up to over 3k and quite frankly that is Too Many Words for something i said would have a 1k word limit per fic. also i have to go make gyoza
> 
> ty for reading!!!


End file.
